


Hot Chocolate

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas, Boys In Love, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: "Isn't it too early for candy canes and hot chocolate?" Buck asks, sitting on the floor.Eddie opens his mouth to reply but Christopher is faster."It's never too early for hot chocolate."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Hot chocolate
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

After Buck tells him about what Christmases were like when he was a kid– trees decorated by professionals and fancy parties– and Eddie notices the sad look on his face as he speaks, he makes it his mission to make up for it and show him what Christmas spirit really is. Eddie loves Christmas and its traditions, and he’s planning on showing his boyfriend that there is more to it than champagne imported from France. The atmosphere, the magic, and the love matter more than expensive dishes and from what Buck said, Christmas never was about those things in his household. Coming from a big, loving family he’s always been close to, Christmas has always been Eddie’s favorite holiday, thanks to Santa and presents when he was a kid, then, when he grew up, because it brought the entire family together. That— the love and feeling of belonging— is what he wants to share with Evan.

Building gingerbread houses, tree hunting, tree decorating… By November, Eddie has a full list of things he wants to do with Evan and Christopher, as a family. Because that’s what they are, they have been for a while, long before Buck and he started dating.

Since he’s not sure about how his boyfriend is going to react to his plan, Eddie decides to take it slow. He knows Buck’s memories about his childhood aren’t the happiest ones– he told him so one night as they were sipping beers in the backyard, after they put Christopher to bed– and he doesn’t want to trigger anything bad. So, Eddie starts with small, innocent things, almost unnoticeable, that still bring some of that Christmas spirit he likes so much, and he pays close attention to Buck’s reactions. Thankfully, his boyfriend is an open book and one look at his face is enough to know what he thinks or feels. He could just ask him how he feels about it, but he doesn’t want Evan to know he’s putting extra efforts this year, just for him. That would embarrass the man and could offend him no matter how pure his intentions are, and Eddie wouldn’t even blame him if that happened. He still wants to avoid it, though.

In late November, Christopher helps Eddie test the waters without even realizing it. It’s like a sign from the universe. It’s raining in Los Angeles that day, so their plan to go to the park goes up in smoke and they decide to stay in and watch movies. As usual, they leave it to the kid to choose a movie while they make popcorn, and Christopher picks a Christmas animated movie. It's a little early for that, but neither Eddie nor Buck comments on it.

Eddie spends the movie observing his boyfriend, studying his face. Evan has that small, soft smile on his face when they start the movie, but Eddie doesn’t miss how a few times, his eyes shine with sadness. It’s a big leap into the Christmas spirit, and for a second he thinks he’s making a mistake, that this is too much. But as time passes by, sadness slowly leaves his boyfriend’s eyes and they light up. At some point, he gets so excited about the movie that he leaves his spot on the sofa to sit on the floor next to Christopher and Eddie looks at them with a fond smile on his lips. The way the two of them chat vividly, sometimes even yelling at the TV, makes him feel like he’s hanging out with two kids, but it doesn’t bother him. It’s so good to see the man like that, happy and carefree, after everything he’s been through it fills Eddie’s chest with a warm feeling.

A few days later, Buck comes over to spend the weekend with them, and Christopher decides to watch another Christmas movie in the afternoon, even if everyone is exhausted. Work was intense, and according to his Abuela, Christopher had a rough night filled with nightmares, so Eddie doesn’t think either of them will make it to the end of the movie, but the other two insist. How could he say no to them? 

As he predicted, they fall asleep. Eddie is the first one to wake up, barely an hour later, and when his eyes fall on Buck and Christopher, his heart beats faster in happiness. His two favorite people in the world are cuddling and sleeping peacefully as the late afternoon sun bathes them in warm light. Eddie wishes he hadn’t left his phone in the kitchen or had a camera so he could capture this moment forever. Since he can’t do that, he just looks at them, etching it in his memory. After a while, he stands up, careful not to wake up Evan, whose head has been resting on his chest, and walks to the kitchen. There he takes a pot, milk, and some chocolate out and gets to work, pouring the milk into the pot and warming it up as he cuts the chocolate into small pieces and drops them in the hot liquid.

He’s stirring the milk, vacantly watching it slowly turn brown when he feels a weight on his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist. A warm breath caresses the exposed skin of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Eddie melts when Buck kisses the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Watcha doin?" Evan mumbles against his skin.

Eddie chuckles and turns his head to plant a kiss on Buck's cheek before answering.

"Hot chocolate."

Buck steps away from him, a frown on his face, and he settles next to him, hip against the counter and face above the stove.

"In a pot?"

Nodding, Eddie turns the burner off and pours the hot drink into three mugs. When he's done he turns to Buck, and can’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend, eyes heavy with sleep and hair disheveled. It's a look that suits him; it makes him look like he belongs here more than ever. Eddie can't resist kissing his lips on his way to the fridge.

"Can you wake Chris up while I finish these?" he asks as he grabs a can of whipped cream.

"Sure," Evan agrees but walks toward Eddie instead of the living room, where Christopher is sleeping on the couch, "but first..."

Buck doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he presses his body against Eddie's, arms resting on his shoulders as he leans in. Eddie grins, closing his eyes too and soon, he feels Buck's lips on his. He gives him a slow open-mouthed kiss and disappears into the living room.

Eddie's smile never fades as he finishes the hot chocolate. He drops too many marshmallows into Christopher’s and adds a candy cane, puts whipped cream on his, and for Buck's, he sprays whipped cream and adds two candy canes to it, cut in half. If they end up facing each other and forming a heart, it's totally accidental.

When Eddie brings the drinks into the living room, Christopher and Evan look way more awake than they should be. They talk excitedly as they are setting up a board game on the coffee table and stop when they see him. Eddie puts his and Christopher's on the table and hands his to Buck who takes it, looks down at it, and frowns. Eddie's heart stops for a moment. When a smile breaks across his boyfriend's face, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He watches Evan take one of the candy canes, dip it into the whipped cream, and put it into his mouth.

"Isn't it too early for candy canes and hot chocolate?" Buck asks, sitting on the floor.

Eddie opens his mouth to reply but Christopher is faster.

"It's never too early for hot chocolate."

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
